Bittersweet Punishment
by VorleakAngel
Summary: Because of his past mistake that pushed her away, now he's tasted the feeling of nobody wanted. It's time to get back some love from his loved one. But this time she pushes him away and closed her heart. How could he win back her heart? It's time to make some sweet plan and hope it's a success.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy tail. It's belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Mama..."  
"Hang in there, Layla. We're going to see daddy right away." Lucy reassured as she held the little one in her arm. Layla, the daughter of Lucy sweating up a lot and her body temperature keep raising. It wasn't a joke at all. Her face is very red and she looks terribly suffocated. Moreover, the winter snow getting stronger as the clock strike midnight.  
"Mama, it's hard to breathe." The girl whimpered. Wasting no time, Lucy's packing her bag, putting a hat on the little one and head out from her apartment. Dashing through the white snow, she saw a man folding his arm across the road. He's shivered as the cold wind passed through him. The spiky hair reminded her of someone she knew very well.  
_'Silly me, Why am I thinking of him now?'_ Lucy shook her head and speed up her pace. Maybe the blonde missed him too much and started imaging things. Little did she not know, the man stopped in front of her and she looked up. There no mistake, it was him. He's Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy started to shake in fear.  
"So you didn't have an aborting after all."  
His words piercing her heart like a knives, but she keep herself composed, biting her lips as to clam down. She's holding her sick child firmly in her arms. After four years of disappearance, this is the first thing to mention? No wonder people call him an iced heart.  
"I don't know you." Lucy spat and walked away from the man, but he didn't let her through. The raven heat quickly caught her arms and flipped. In her arms reveal a little girl possessed blonde hair like Lucy and the same feature like the man himself.  
"Mama..." The girl fluttered up her eyes, revealing her dark blue eyes shone so impossibly like the night sky just liked his.  
"Layla hold on." Lucy cooed her child hoping that the little one would drowse to sleep.  
"She's mine." Gray exclaimed as he took the girl away from the mother.  
"No!Please...don't...don't take her away." She pleaded as the tears in her eyes threaten to spill. Gray took his step back before taking another steps and walked toward his limousine.  
"Follow me." He said before entering the car. Lucy had no choice but to follow him. The most important thing to do now is get Layla back to a normal condition.

"Give me ice." He told the man beside him, who was his secretary, Natsu. The dark haired man carefully took the little like she the most precious things to him,  
That made Lucy shivered with goosebumps that almost visible.  
"Ah-mhn"

"Shh"The man shushed,"You're going to wake her up." Looking at him smiling sincerely while cooed the girl to sleep, Lucy had no choice but to stay.  
_This is all for Layla, only for Layla. Nothing more._ She chanted in her mind, because she knew that she has no meaning to him anymore. As she lost in thought, Gray was staring at her. She looks a lot thinner that the last time he saw her. It makes him regret that he didn't listen to her and chased her away.  
"Mama, your laps are rough today."  
He turned his head, looking down at the whispered one as she's moving closer to his body.

Soon they arrived at the hospital.  
"Lucy, What's wrong?" The doctor name Sting came forward as he recognized her.  
"Layla got a high fever."  
"Let's me see."  
Sting got Layla from Gray's wrap, and carefully talk to the girl.  
"Layla, Can you hear daddy?"  
"Yes,daddy."The little girl said weakly.  
"Okay, then let's do some checking."  
Lucy sighed in relief to hear that her little girl is in a stable condition. However, Gray's presence instantly make her in self conscious, followed by the tense atmosphere between the two.  
"We need to talk." Gray said in a flat tone but his face showed a sigh of displeasure that say he isn't in a good mood.  
"I don't want to." Lucy confronted but Gray got her pinned onto the wall, forcing her to meet his eyes in a close range.  
"You're married, again?" His hand which held hers gripped firmly as he talked. She started to shiver visibly.  
"G-Gray, i-it's hurt."  
"Answer me."  
"I-I'm.."  
"If it is, then I'll take Layla."  
"N-no, don't take her."She pleaded, eyes stunk with tears.  
"I can't leave Layla with a stepfather. Who know what will he do to her?"  
Lucy went silence, before she spoke in a tiny voice,"I'm not married."  
"Then why did she calls him _'Daddy'_?" His anger had been died down but knowing that his biological daughter calling someone else _that_ made his jaw clenched.  
"Sting is only Layla's foster father, get it?" Her tone showed a little annoyance, but it's made the raven-head man inwardly sighed in relieved. Honestly if she remarried, he didn't know what to do with himself anymore.  
After a moment, Sting walks out of the infirmary room and called out to Lucy.  
"Layla's fine." He reported."She needs to take some medicines and a good rest." Lucy felt that the weight on her left and all worried had been washed off to none when received the good news."Thanks goodness."  
The doctor smiled softly to Lucy, but in the dark corner Gray who was standing there show a sigh of displeasure. Walks toward the blonde doctor, He  
announced "I'd like to pay for her." And shoved his money toward the blonde man.  
"Of course, and you are..." Sting raised his brow at Gray's action, but he calms himself down.  
"I'm Layla's father. Lucy's husband." He spoke in low flat tone, but his face show a mocking smile toward Sting.  
"You!" Lucy's eyes widen in confused. Trying to deny it, but Gray's hand grips her firmly as to keep her shut. Angered by Gray's mock smile Sting almost jumped to punch him until the nurse came.  
"Okay then, please follow me, Mister."  
"Gray."  
"Then Mr. Gray this way please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

After paying the bills, Gray's wandering around the tiny hospital. As soon as he see the hospital's state he's worried that his little daughter could catch more virus and become worse.  
"I'll take Layla home."  
"What?" Lucy asks in confused of his sentence.  
"I'm worried that she could catch more virus and gotten worse."  
"That's true." Sting nodded. As a man he doesn't want Lucy to be near Gray, but also he understand Gray's heart that he's worry about his daughter. So it's not the time to be selfish.  
"Are you coming with me?" Gray stares at Lucy. It's obvious that she would say yes. As excepted she nodded her head so Gray went to cuddles Layla home.  
A Moment later  
Lucy stares in shock and amazed as she stood in front of Gray's mansion. She thought that he would take her to a his condo or something ,but he take her here in his mansion. The place where Lucy never imagined standing or living in it, but now here she is in front of it.  
"Come in. You'll catch a cold." Gray spoke as he see Lucy standing in front of his front door dumbfound.  
"I thought you'll take us home." Lucy blinking in disbelieve.  
"This is your home." Gray remained claim as he speaks trying to hid his anger.  
"Take me home." Lucy speak in serious tone to show that she doesn't want to be here.  
"You call that place home?It's not safe."  
"Yes,it is. I've lived there for 4 years."  
"No, it's not. Now that the world will soon know that you're my wife." Gray drops his expression as he's displease by her stubbornness.  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes, you are. Just accepted it."

"I know you can't bear to be with me, but please think of Layla,Okay? She needs a father."  
Lucy sighs. She know that there's no meaning in fighting with him. He's holds Layla carefully to his bedroom and gently puts her on his bed.  
"..." Lucy stares at them saliently. In her memory Gray was selfishly arrogant and stuck-up. He wouldn't let anyone touch him carelessly. But now seeing him care gently for their 's makes she feels strange but somehow it's not so bad.  
_'Is it because of Layla'_ She thought.  
"Lucy" Gray softly calls Lucy as he flaps the bed.  
"What?"  
"You're tired, right? Come and sleep."  
"Okay."  
Lucy say weakly. She's really tired now. So she walks to the bed.  
"No, you can't sleep there, Gray." Lucy says as she sees him laying beside Layla.  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"You moved in your sleep. You could hurt Layla."  
"You're remember?" His tone is flat, but his face clearly shows a satisfied smiles.  
"Anyhow I'll sleep here between you and Layla, Okay?"  
Gray nodded. He lays there beside Lucy as he closes his eyes. Lucy sighs. She wouldn't bother to chased him away. She know that he will forcefully sleeping here. She turns to him and see that he was fast asleep. She reaches for the blanket and put it for him. He still has that stripping habit. She smiles as she lay down and sleep.

Morning  
Layla blinking her eyes in an unfamiliar place as she woke up.  
"Mama"  
"Shh"  
As she tries to wake her mother up a man shush her.  
"Who are you, mister?"  
"Me?" Gray snickers at her tiny tone. It's so sweet and lovely.  
"I'm your papa."  
"Papa." Layla's eyes shines in excitement. She's always dreaming of a father.  
"But mama says you're in heaven."  
"Yes, I am. And I've lost my way when I'm trying to find you. Sorry for being late." Gray smiles softly at the tiny blonde.  
"Really, papa. You're not going away again." Layla asks in her tiny little voice makes Gray giggles.  
"Yes, I promised."  
"Promised?" Layla held out her pinkie finger.  
"Of course, dear." Following Layla Gray also held out his pinkie finger and they lock the fingers together to promised.  
"Layla, how about we'll go shopping?"  
"How about mama?" Layla points to bed where Lucy still soundly asleep.  
"Mama's tired. Let's just go and buy her something when we get back ,Okay?"  
"Yes." The little one nodded her head and so Gray lift her up and cuddles her to shopping.  
A moment later.  
Lucy woke up. She's trying to recalls what happened yesterday.  
"Layla..."  
As soon as she remembered, she's trying to call out for her daughter, but no one answer her call. She rushes down stair and desperately trying to find Layla.  
"Good morning, Mistress"  
As soon as she sees Natsu, she grabs him by his collar.  
"Where's Layla?"  
"The master took her to..."  
Without listening to Natsu anymore, Lucy cried loudly and sit down on the floor.  
"Layla..."

* * *

The End of second chapter. Haha XD. Anyway have a wonderful day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Someone's been asking me why doesn't this problem involved in Law? Lucy would win, right? Let's just say money is everything and Gray is much more powerful than Lucy. And Why does Layla accept Gray so naturally? Layla is 3 or 4 years old. She doesn't know much, so all she needs is parents. And to people who wander about Lucy and Gray past story. I'll promise you I will make a flesh back is Chapter 5 or 6. So enjoy the story.

* * *

The little girl that Lucy's been trying to find is now in the hand of Gray. The little blonde takes a glare at the man who's been holding her for a while now. Somehow she gets the feeling that this man won't hurt her no matter what.  
"Papa..."  
She's trying to call the man before her. Gray smiles happily. Is this how it feel to be a daddy? Especially since his daughter is so cute and clever. They arrive at a mall in Flore. All eyes in the mall are staring at the two. The image of a young and successful businessman holding a lovely doll-like little girl is not thing you see everyday.  
"Layla, dear. Later you should call daddy Sting uncle, Okay? Follow papa 'Uncle Sting'."  
The selfish man is trying to teach his daughter to act as he pleases. Because of her young age, Layla didn't understand what is Gray talking about, but she follows him.  
"Uncle Sting"  
"Good."  
He kisses her cheek. He can't get enough of his daughter's cuteness. His dark blue eyes look at Layla as it reflexes Lucy. Layla really take after Lucy. Her beauty is stunning makes Gray a little worried about the future where a lot of boys will try to win his daughter's heart.  
"Papa, Why are we leaving mama at home?"  
The way she makes Gray think that his little girl is to lovable.  
"Mama is a little sick. Let's buy something for her too, okay?"  
This morning he thought of going to hospital for Layla's check up, but Lucy was having a little fever. So he took Layla to the hospital and plan to buy some things for Lucy and Layla. Now he needs to hurry, too. Cause Natsu just calls and told him that Lucy's crying afraid that he would take Layla away.  
"Why doesn't she go to see da... Er Uncle Sting?"  
"She just need to rest a little that's all."  
Soon they arrive at the kid's clothes department. Layla's eyes shine so visible, but at the same time somehow it looks kinda depressing. Layla stares at a pretty pink dress. Gray notices this and asks.  
"You likes it, Layla."  
He asked and believe that she likes it. But the tiny blonde shake her head instead.  
"Why?"  
He asks in confused by his beloved baby girl's action.  
"Layla don't want it. Mama said that it's not mine, so I can't touch it."  
The sentence is like a knife piercing his heart. He became breathless as the pain's running through his whole body. Is this how Lucy teaching her child? Just touch the thing that for display is bad? He puts back the clothes. As for Layla, there's a lot of thing that she want. But Lucy always told her that they don't have money so the only thing they can is watch it and turn away.  
"You can touch it. If you want it, papa'll buy it for you."  
Gray said to Layla. His voice is trembling as he feels displease with himself. His life until now is perfect, no matter what he wants, he'll have it. But why is this girl, his biology daughter cannot have what she need? Why can she only make a sad face when she want something? Just think about it make his heart hurt.  
"Take a cart and puts it in."  
He orders his bodyguard without know that the dress on the doll is just for showing or not. If Layla wants it, no matter if it a star or the moon he will get it for her.  
"What do you want? Tell me."  
He asks in hope that she will say something, but she just shake her head in reply.  
"Layla just point out the thing you want."  
If he could just change the past, he'll never let thing become like this, he'll never chase Lucy away. Gray's trying to get Layla to touch the clothes, but the tiny girl hold her hand tightly. Her eyes show clearly that she wants it.  
"Layla, what do you want? I'll buy it. Papa'll buy it for you."  
Not only Gray that pity her, but his bodyguards also show the pithiness in their eyes. Even thought they are bodyguards, but their life is a lot better than Lucy and Layla's life.  
"No, Layla don't want it. Mama told Layla that she doesn't have money."  
As soon as the tiny blonde finishes her sentence, Gray hugs her tightly. Not once that he hates himself like now. The little girl resists as she ran out of breath.  
"Papa's sorry, Layla, Papa's really sorry..."  
He kisses her cheek one more and holds her to another area.

* * *

Yeah! The end of the third chapter. Give a review and I'll try to be better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

The story is kinda complicate. If you know Lucy and Gray's past, you'll understand everything. So for now just enjoy this story.

* * *

Gray and Layla headed to the toy area. This time Layla shines more brightly than before. Gray know that there's no meaning in asking her, so whatever she glare at, he tosses it in the cart. Now they head to the clothe area.  
"Layla, What's mama favorite color?"  
"Mama like blue, and Layla like pink."  
"Let's choose some clothes for mama, okay?"So Gray chooses some clothes for Lucy by trying to remember what does she like in the past. Soon they finished shopping so they head home, where there someone waiting for them.

Lucy gets up when she hear a car coming into the mansion. As she heard from Natsu, he says that Gray take Layla to the hospital. Gray puts Layla on the floor when he sees that Lucy looks at him angrily. The little girl rushes to Lucy. Just before Lucy opens her mouth to speak a pile of clothes, toys, shoes are carried by the bodyguards going upstairs where Gray's bedroom is.  
"If you want to say something, let's go upstairs first."  
So they go to the bedroom. As soon as all of the things in the room, Layla rushes to the bathroom and cry loudly. Lucy steps toward her daughter and carries her up and asks.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Layla told papa that she doesn't want it, but papa buy for me. Layla sorry. Please don't say Layla is bad."  
"No, Mama know that Layla is not bad."  
"Really!?"  
"Yes, Mama know that papa buy it and Layla is a good girl."  
Lucy take a pair of clothes and a matching shoes for her little girl.  
"Then is this all Layla's?"  
"Yes, you can wear all of it."  
Gray looks at the scene quietly. How could this two weak ladies survive until now? just thinking about it makes he wants to bury himself in the ground.  
"Layla dear, go with uncle Natsu to the dining room, first. Mama and Papa will follow you."  
Gray said and tosses a few toys to his daughter's hand. Layla looks at her mama's face and sees that Lucy smiles at her, so she go and hugs Natsu as they both leave the room. The air become so tense in the cold room between the two people.  
"If you angry, blame it on me, don't blame Layla."  
As he about to finishes his sentence, his face turn away because of Lucy slapped.  
"This is too much. Have you ever thought about my feeling, Gray?"  
Lucy said with trembling voice as her tears begin to fell one at a time. Gray turns back to face Lucy as he touches he cheek where Lucy slaps him.  
"And you... Have you ever thought of forgive me?"  
Gray's eyes is filled with sadness make Lucy wonder why an arrogant person such as Gray can make such expression.  
"What are you saying? I just met you..."  
Lucy sighed and continues. She knows that he's trying to use his money to pulls Layla away from. When that time comes she nothing more than a piece of trash. The man in front of her is so cruel. Is he trying to make her dead?  
"I know you pity Layla. But Gray please let's me and my baby go.."  
"No, our baby."  
"The baby you told me to kill it."  
"Yes, I told you to have an abortion. You want me to talk like that. Do you want to suffer until you die?"  
Gray admits it that it was his fault all of it and he's trying to make thing better.  
"If you the one who don't want to be born, why do you care about it now? Layla is not your baby."  
"Our baby..."  
Lucy whippers. Right now she wants to tear open Gray's chest to see if there's a heart in it. He's iced cold.  
"It doesn't matter if you angry or hate me, it doesn't change the fact that Layla is my daughter. I never let her go back to a life she used to live until now."  
Gray remembers that Lucy has her own pride. He remembers that the chéque that have a huge amount of money that he gave to her was returned the next day. And she disappears without a word, he couldn't find her afterward. He regrets it that he made his decision so soon. But it's too late to realize it now.  
In her eyes tells clearly that there's no way they could get back together. The only thing that could help him gets her heart back is Layla.  
"I don't agree.."  
"Layla is so adorable. Thank you for take good care of her."  
When Lucy was still shock, Gray kiss her lips a little and let's go.  
"Go take a bath. Layla and I will wait for you."  
He leave the room leaving Lucy who still stun by his action. She bits her lips to calm down. She angry with herself that still love him. Afraid that her daughter will wait too long. She hurries took a bath and get dress. She glances at the mirror and sees that Gray has leave a mark.  
"There you go again Lucy. Do you want to repeat the past again?"  
She mumbles to herself and lefts the bathroom

* * *

Yeah! I finished it. I don't when I gonna finish the next chapter. But I'll have a vacation next month so I try the best as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fairy tail. It's belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Okay, Let's get start. :)

* * *

Lucy went down stair and see that the dinner was already prepared. Sitting there in the table is her lovable daughter and Gray. She sat down quietly as the meal about to begin. Gray turns and ask Layla.  
"Layla, dear. Are you hungry?"  
"No, Layla can wait."  
The sentence makes Gray glares at Lucy. Lucy who admits that she doesn't have the ability to raise her child well until now, hided her face in shame.  
"If you're hungry, tell me. I'll..."  
His words stuck in his throat. He bits his lips as he feels ashamed in front of the two ladies. Later the dinner begins and they eat quietly. Gray gets up suddenly, so Layla asks her mother.  
"Mama, why did papa stop eating  
"He has to work dear."  
"How about you?"  
"I'm eating, see."  
Try not to worry her little girl, Lucy takes a bit of her meal and smiles. Soon they finished, so they goes upstairs. The empty spot of the room is filled with thing that look familiar to her.  
"Tell me what is this?"  
She asked Gray who is unpacking things from a box.  
"I've asked my bodyguard to take this from your apartment."  
"What!? How could I go back now?"  
"Sorry, dear. I also told them to end your contract with the owner."  
Lucy sighed. Gray still the same, He still stubborn and arrogant who want thing to goes his way.  
"Suit yourself."  
Later  
The day soon turn to be night. Lucy who was exhausted and sick fall a sleep soundly fast and next to her is Layla. Gray watches her two beloved woman and smiles. A warm smile that no one's thought that he can show. Looking at her sleeping face makes him remember the past when he's met her.  
**-Flashback- 4 years ago**  
Gray was driving to a meeting in town. Suddenly he has a headache, his bodyguards didn't know what to do. Fortunately for them there was a pharmacy. They stop by the pharmacy and there was a girl get out of the pharmacy and help. She's the medicine seller. She gave him some medicine and gave him a massage. Her gentleness makes him fall for her. The pain soon disappear so Gray felt much better. He gave her his card.  
"Gray fullbuster."  
Lucy's eyes widen as she saw the name. How could she not know because he's a famous richest young businessman.  
"That reminds me what's your name?"  
"It's Lucy. Lucy heartfillia."  
"Lucy... What a beautiful name."  
She blushed slightly. Gray didn't to leave but he had to so he left that little pharmacy.  
**A few month later  
**Gray thought that Lucy would contact him like all of the girl would but he was wrong. One day when he almost forget about her, thing started again. As he was driving by the pharmacy again, a figure crossed his car forcing it to stop. Natsu said.  
"Master, It's the girl from last time."  
Gray got off his car. It really is Lucy who was crossing car. Than a tall man run toward her, his head was bleeding as he clutch his teeth.  
"You're dead, Lucy."  
Gray knew that the situation is not good so he covered Lucy.  
"Go away young man. Don't get into my family's matter."  
"She's my woman."  
Gray said loudly. The man was going to hit him but his bodyguard rushed out of the car. The man hissed and slowly walk away. Gray turned to Lucy, her face is quite pale and she's trembling in fear. The suitcase next to her is telling him that she'll never go back to that pharmacy. So he carried her to the car.  
"What's happened? Who's that man?"  
As the car started moving again, Gray started to ask question to Lucy.  
"He's my uncle in law. And he tried to ripe me... When I talk to my aunt, she said that I'm naughty try to make love with her husband...He tried a few times but I escaped safely... But this time he looks scary so I hit him with a lamp...And take my suitcase that I've prepared a long time ago... And..."  
"I know."  
He closed his eyes. He pitied her.  
"So what you gonna do now?"  
"Just drop me where there're a lot of people."  
Before sun set she must find a place to stay. Gray's eyes widen. He's surprised by her action. She's in trouble, but why didn't she ask for his him.  
"No way, What if you'll meet someone like your uncle again."  
"Ah...!"  
She's never thought about this.  
"Why don't you come and live with me..."  
**-Back to the present-  
**Gray woke up by the sound of Layla trying to wake Lucy up. So he asks  
"What's wrong, Layla? Why are you waking mama?"  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
"Why don't you wake me up?"  
"Mama said Layla can wake her up anytime."  
"Okay. But now let's mama rest I'll take you to the bathroom."  
Gray cuddles Layla to the bathroom and tell her how to flash the toilet. Soon he heard the flashes and smiles. The tiny figure of Layla opens the bathroom and walk carelessly toward Gray.  
"Layla, what do you want to eat?"  
"Hmmm"  
She touches her little chin as to think hard. Her adorable action makes Gray laughs.  
"Hot potato... The weather is cold so I want to eat hot potato."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone. Sorry for the really late updated. Maybe I was gone too long that you might think that I'm already dead. Hahaha, no I'm pretty lively and healthy. Well, I would be lying if I say that I was busy. Nah, Just goofing off and slacking around you know like a slacker that is. Enough with the chit-chat, I have something to say. Want to know?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. It would be awesome if I do own it.

* * *

"Hot potato... Layla wants some hot potato."  
Potatoes? Gray would has guess that Lucy choose something cheap to make for Layla cause it's easy to make. Since it's from his adorable little princess there's noway he can refuse it.  
"Hot potato, right? Let's go make some."  
The guards gather around the backyard as Gray's ordered.  
"Papa, since we have a lot of people, we need a lot of leaves."  
Layla drew a picture of a piling leaves in the air to describe. Gray smiles at his daughter's action. The snow didn't pile up in the part of town so they have a lot of leaves to roast the potatoes. Layla careless brushes the leaves with a huge broom. Her action is as sweet as candy that make all of Gray's man smile. They've fallen in love with the Fullbuster's adorable little princess.  
"Layla used to help mama all the time."  
"Good job, Layla."  
Gray smiles bitterly. While he was working in his company comfortably, Lucy is suffering from work in the hot sun and earn just about 1/100 of his earn every month. Just thinking about it make his heart ache.

Lucy awake and found herself alone on the big bed without the presence of Layla or either is Gray. She guesses that he didn't take Layla far away but there's no sight of anyone inside the house. She's gone out of the big mansion and gaze up. The tall big mansion is stood in the middle of a huge garden fill with many flowers, trees. She feels out of place here, it's like that Gray is too high for her to reach up.  
_'You're nothing, Lucy. Don't be fool by his sweet_ word.' She reminded herself. All he wants is Layla. If he got Layla, he'll toss her away like used tissues and left her alone again like last time.  
She shakes her head to gather back her idea and heads to the backyard.  
" Mama, Mama, Potatoes."  
A familiar voice shouts from a far make her smiles. That's right because of Layla that why she alive until today. And Lucy's not going to let's a cruel person like Gray take Layla away.  
"Is your cold gone yet, Layla? The outside is cold. What will I do if you're sick again?" She avoids Gray's gaze and walks toward her daughter.  
"No, I'm not cold. This coat is very warm."  
She's replying the question while eating the roasted potatoes.  
"Come now. You'll have a fever if you stay like this."  
Before she's reached her daughter, Gray grabbed her shoulder and ask.  
"It's you that we need to worry about. Why didn't you wear something warmer before coming out?"  
He took out his coat and placed it over her shoulder. Lucy showed a complicate expression as he takes her hand while cuddles Layla at the same time and leads them both back to the mansion.  
Next day.  
A quarrel begin again in the morning when Lucy exclaimed that she got to go to work. Even Layla didn't get to go to the kindergarten like she used to. In the end she can go to work but Gray has taken Layla with him.  
"You're never changed no matter how many years has passed." She sighed and started to do her as the cleaner at a local hospital.

Gray's taken Layla with him as he heads to work because he afraid that Lucy might ran off with Layla again. When he reaches a grand building, all eyes are fixed on him because of the picture of him a clever businessman cuddles a lovely doll-faced girl. He proudly smiles that everyone are jealous of him having such a cute daughter.  
"Papa, Why can't Layla go to school? Layla's not sick anymore."  
Layla ask her father in confused because this time of day she usually at school study and meeting with her friend. But now she's at somewhere who know and Lucy isn't here with her.  
"No need to go tho school anymore, teacher will come to teach you at home."  
At Layla's kindergarten there's nothing that can graduate his daughter's safety. Since his daughter is this adorable, what will he do if she's got kidnapped by some prevent old man.  
"Now let's stay here with papa, In the evening let's go meet mama, okay."  
Just wait and see, he will forced her to quit her job. Layla's very bored because there's no friend or someone to talk to. So she play alone by herself. Gray gazes up and smiles at her.  
"Layla, Do you want cake?"  
"Cake!?"  
"Yes, Natsu take her to the cake shop. You can take her hand but don't cuddle her, okay?"  
Natsu laughs lightly. He know that Gray cherishes Layla like he does. But in Gray's case it's too serious.  
"And hurry, too. Don't go more than 30 minutes."  
"Yes, Mr. boss. Come Layla let's go."  
Gray smiles and continue to works. After a while he frowns as he heard a noisy voice from outside. His heart aches as he heard his daughter cries follow by a woman's voice that god knows who. He rushed out and saw that Natsu is trying to lift his daughter while she's crying loudly. Her cheek is scarlet red that make him feels angry. Near there stand a model that used to date him.  
"You're crazy kid. I'm not your mother. You're filthy things."  
Rika a dazzling model pointed and shouted at Layla, Before she falls to other side by the force of someone push. She turned to and open to shouted but closed when she see that Gray's looking at her like a demon see his pray.  
"Gray..."  
"You're so dead."  
He said and walks toward Layla to pick her up and kiss gentle and caress her so that she stop cry.  
"I-it's that girl who was suddenly hug me and make my clothes all dirty." Rika tells Gray nervously when she see his evilly eyes that gazes at her like a sharp knife. Gray gazes at Natsu to get the answer.  
"The little Layla's thought that Miss Rika is the mistress that's why she ran to hug her. And the scar on her cheek was caused by the handbag."  
"Papa, Layla's sorry. Layla think that it's mommy."  
Her whipping cause his anger to died down a little.  
"No, Papa's not angry at all, Layla."  
He glares at the pretty lady coldly and order Natsu.  
"Natsu, Help paying for her clothes. Don't forget to tell the staffs that don't let's this woman in here ever again or they'll be fired."  
He throws the words at her face and left to his room. Layla bows down while she's in her father's arms.  
"Layla's really sorry that Layla makes you scared."  
Gray said no more.  
"Natsu, prepare all of my work to home now"  
Natsu sighed. Look like his boss doesn't have the feeling to work anymore after what's happened a while ago.

* * *

Yey, A super long chapter. Because after not showing *cough* not writing for so long I want to make something special for you guys. Thanks for Like, Watch, Reviews. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

After the accident Gray prepares all of his work and cuddles his daughter home. The little blonde is still sobbing in her daddy's arm. He caresses his daughter to claim her down and say.  
"Don't cry Layla. Everything's just fine. Papa is here with you."  
"Layla know, but Layla really sorry about the cake. It's too expensive but Uncle Natsu still buys it for Layla."  
"It's okay. Papa can give you everything."  
"Everything!?"  
The little girl's eyes widen and shine at his word. She wipes out her tear and say.  
"Then can you give Mama to Layla."  
"Mama?"  
"Yeah, Mama. She always work even thought she's sick. When Layla sick, Layla doesn't have to go to school. But when Mama's sick, she still go to work."  
"Layla, Does Mama get sick often?"  
"Yes, Very often. More than Layla do."  
Layla stops for a moment then continues.  
"Mama's legs often sick because she fell off some stair while carry Layla."  
Layla said with sad expression then she buried her face in to her father's chest. Gray couldn't find any words to say while listening to the tragic story of Lucy and Layla.  
"Uncle Sting said that she need to rest but..."  
"I understand Layla. Don't cry, I'll promise to bring Mama back to Layla."

Lucy works as a maid at a local hospital. She was sweeping the left in the garden as usual then suddenly she felt a strange atmosphere behind her. When she turns around she sees Gray's cuddling Layla toward her and behind him are a few bodyguards.  
"Lucy, Let's go back home. It's getting really cold lately."  
She chooses to avoid Gray's gaze and turns her attention toward her daughter who was eating carelessly until her face is covered on chocolate.  
"What are you eating, Layla?"  
Layla smiles in response to her mother's gentle voice. She cut a piece out of her cake and hand it over to Layla.  
"Layla saved some for you. It's good."  
"Lucy, Let's go home."  
Gray said in a flat tone. Just by glaring he can tell Lucy is unwell because of her red eyes and the feverish expression she has.  
"I'm not done yet. I've still got a lot of things to do."  
She felt ashamed that Gray has to see her sweeping the floor like this.  
"You're not looking well so you have to go home."  
"Could you please listen to me once?"  
She heave a sigh at Gray's selfishness. Yesterday she didn't come to work without a warning, and today she has to leave early,too. She feels like she's become an irresponsible person.  
"You're sick and that is clear. If you don't come now, don't blame me if I took Layla away."  
He always use Layla to force her to do something out of her will.  
"Then I go tell the boss."  
"No need for that. Natsu will do it for you."  
She has a bad feeling about Natsu goes tell her boss, but her fear of him taking her daughter elsewhere is stronger.

Just like he's guessed, after get on his limo she fell a sleep peacefully. Worry about her dear mother, Layla places her tiny hand upon her mother's forehead and sigh heavenly.  
"She sicks again."  
"Layla, Is she always like this?"  
"Yes, she is."  
Layla shakes her mother but got no response.  
"Papa, why doesn't mama awake?"  
"She just tired Layla."  
"What if she never awake?"  
Gray frowns at his daughter's react.  
"Layla, did mama never awake before."  
"She were a sleep for two days."  
"That's long!?"  
"Layla knows it's has two night time and two morning."  
"What happened then?"  
"Mama told me don't go out alone. I tried to wake her, and then uncle Sting came.."  
Gray close his eyes to hold back his tear. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if Sting didn't go to see Lucy and Layla that day. After a long road ride home, they's reached the mansion. Gray carries Lucy to his bed and put her down. He turns his attention to his daughter that covered in sticky chocolate.  
"Come Layla, Let's take bath."  
"Okay!"

Gray's experiencing the feeling of taking a bath with a kids for the first time. While he's scarping his daughter's back, he notices some kind of scars on her back. Somehow he has a bad feeling.  
"Layla, what is this scar?"  
"Oh this!"  
"Layla had an accident when Layla was two."  
"What kind of accident?"  
He forces himself to ask her while staring at the scar.  
"A traffic accident, Layla was ridding on a taxi then the taxi hit a truck."  
"Does it hurt?"  
Somehow his eyes become teary and he feels like being stab on his heart.  
"No, but mama..."  
"What about her?"  
"She covers Layla. She also has a scar but bigger than Layla."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Bigger? What kind of things did these two weak Ladies had experience within the past 5 years. Why does the fate has to been do cruel with this two people?  
Gray stop talking. It's more like he's too overwhelmed to talk. His eyes tears up. Seeing her daddy like this Layla reach out to caress his cheek and said.  
"No need to cry. Layla's okay."  
Gray hugs his daughter tightly.  
"I'm sorry Layla. I should have met you earlier."  
Layla who didn't know much but hugs her father back in response. It show clearly that they have a strong bond between each other like people always say that blood is thicker than water.

After that Layla has fallen a sleep near her mother. Gray watch his two precious girls sadly. He really hate himself right now after hearing the story of the two weak ladies had gone through. He watch over Lucy's sleeping face and use the opportunity to flip her shirt up. A scar sat on her lovely with skin. It was big. He flip her shirt back. But then his eyes catch on a scar on her left wrist. He look up at Lucy's face in surprise.  
"Lucy, Did you want to kill yourself?"  
He quietly left his bedroom and went to his library. He silently cry alone in a corner. He finally come down and start running through some documents that he has brought from Lucy apartment.  
'July xxxx  
Patient: Lucy heartfillia, Layla heartfillia  
Case: Traffic accident'  
He looks at the document silently and sees that the doctor who handled the case is none other that Sting. He started to fear that Sting might has a bigger meaning to Lucy than he is. He takes his phone and dials the number on the sheet.  
(Hello, This is Dr. Sting talking. Who might be calling here?)  
"I'm Gray Fullbuster. Lucy's husband"  
The other side went silent for a moment.  
(Nice to know you, Mr. Gray.)  
"The reason why I call you is because I want to know about what has happened to my wife and my daughter."  
( You mean that accident?)  
"Yeah."  
Sting started to talk Gray about that accident and how did he first meet Lucy. He met her for the first time on the street when she was about to give birth to Layla. She was from another country and has no relatives here, so it was very difficult for her. When Sting offered his help Lucy refuse, but then Sting told her to think about the kid more. It was Sting that gave Layla support as her foster father, but there was little things that he did.  
"How much did the case cost?"  
(Oh no, you don't have to pay me.)  
"Please, let's me be the father and husband like I suppose to be."  
(Okay then if you insists.)  
Sting sighs heavenly. Well, If Gray could make Lucy happy than that mean he is no longer got a role in Lucy's life.  
Gray hang up his phone and go back to his room. He lay down between the mother and daughter and finally shut his eyes to get some sleep.  
Next day.  
Lucy awakes in the morning. She wander her eyes and saw no sight of her daughter. She goes in to the bathroom and prepare herself a little bit before going downstairs to look for her daughter. Soon she heard some laughing noises from the living room. She peek in and sees that kind of pictures that hurt her.  
Gray sits on a sofa with a pretty girl beside him on her lap is Layla who is smiling and giggles happily. It was a perfect picture of a family. She turns her directions to the kitchen instead. But her idea was a really big misunderstood. The woman who is sitting near Gray is an architect. She was asking Layla what kind of room does Layla want. Layla said happily and laughs to that woman. Soon Layla runs into the kitchen where she heard from her father that her mother went there. And there Lucy is.  
"Mama"  
"Layla, Are you hungry yet?"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Layla, What did papa say? If you're hungry then say it."  
Gray walk in to the kitchen too and scold his daughter. He turns his eyes to Lucy who is avoiding him for no reason.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm making some fried rice, want some?"  
"Sure."  
Gray goes to work after his breakfast with his family. Lucy sighs and looks at her daughter that is happily play with her toy.  
"Layla come here,please."  
Layla nods and walks toward her mother.  
"Layla, let's go somewhere with the two of us."  
"Yeah... but what about Papa?"  
"He's busy. Now Let choose your clothes and go."  
"Okay."  
Lucy holds her daughter's hand tightly and left the mansion. The men who is standing guard look at her in surprise of the bag that she's carrying.  
"M'lady, Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to the hospital for Layla's check-up. The bag is for donating and you don't have to come because Layla is afraid of you."  
"I understood M'lady."  
That was a pretty clean lie. After that the news about Lucy's escaped has reached Gray's ear.  
Bang  
Gray throws all of the object on his desk to the floor. The man before him shook in fear.  
"What the hell were you doing to let's those two go?"  
"B-because she said.."  
"Enough with your excuse go find the information about her destination and her arrival time now.'  
"Yes,sir."  
The man rushes out hurriedly without looking. Gray run his hand through his hair. He mumbles under his breath angrily.  
"Run away with you can Lucy."  
He slowly open his desk locker and take a photo of Lucy out. He stares blankly at the picture.  
"I'll tie you up with me ,if that's what it takes to keep you with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Attention to all travel the train will be coming soon. Please stand beyond the waiting line!)

"Mama, where are we going?"  
"I don't want to ruin the surprise."  
Lucy smiles lightly at her young one. Despite her smile, her expression was somehow look awfully sad.  
"Will papa come with us?"  
"No, he's busy."  
Yes, that's right. The reality right now, every part of his gentle is all for Layla only. Glaring at her young girl makes her eyes all teary.  
"Will he be upset?"  
"No, he won't"  
'I'm sure that he won't even thinking of me right now.  
Soon the train running slowly and pause. Lucy takes her child's hand and boards on the train. After an hour later the little one shuts her eyes tightly and soundly asleep. Lucy looks at her daughter's peaceful face and bits her lips.  
"I'm sorry,Layla. I'm sure you'll understand one day."  
Soon after that she felt tired and a sleep next to her child.

**Flashback**  
'Congratulation, Miss Lucy. You are two months old pregnant.'  
'R-Really?'  
Lucy remembers that at that time she was crying with joy.  
'Yes, you are. Next time please bring the father with you. And be very careful ,too.'  
'Yes, doctor.'  
After that she went straight back to Gray's condo where they lived together. She desperately wanted to tell Gray about the wonderful news.  
'I'm home.'  
'Welcome home'  
She waited until he sat down on the sofa.  
'Gray, I have something to tell you.'  
'What?'  
She remembered slightly that he was in a bad when they've talked that time. But as an idiot person like she was, she thought that when she told him the big news he will be in a better mood.  
'I'm pregnant.'  
She exclaimed as she put her slender arms around his neck. She thought that in the next moment he will shout in happiness and exchanged sweet kisses like they've always done. But right then he roughly pushed her away and faced her straightly. His eyes didn't any love but was filled with wrath. He lifted his strong arm and pointed her face.  
'Pregnant!? How dare you!? What the hell are you thinking?"  
He shouted, Lucy felt really scared.  
'Gray, why are you angry?'  
Lucy begun to wonder why and tears fall one by one endlessly from her chocolate eyes.  
'You thought that I wouldn't know about your true color, you filthy woman.'  
'Gray... What are you talking about?'  
She desperately kneel down before him are cried out loudly.  
'I have the right to choose who will carry my child.'  
He hissed and messed up his own hair.  
'And you who are dirty how could I know that it's my child.'  
'Please don't say like that. It's our baby.'  
'Our!? don't make me laugh, Lucy Heartfillia.'  
She tried to reach out for his trousers, but he backed away like she some dirty things.  
'I already told you that we are in a secret relationship. You work in a pharmacy, shouldn't you know what to do?'  
She doesn't what is what anymore. Is it really her fault to become pregnant? Why does he make it sound like she some dirty woman who after his fame and money?  
Didn't they in love with each other? didn't he love her like she loved him so much that no words could describe it?  
'It's not your duty to carry it and it's not mine. Really Lucy, ask yourself who is the real father of the filthy kid.'  
Gray said and turned to other side. Lucy's stomach hurt so much that she nearly passed out. She still sat there until he return and throw a chequé that value almost a hundred thousand dollars into her face.  
'I don't need it. Go and abandoned it.'  
'What?'  
Lucy froze and shocked. In the morning she was happily smiles about the child and now Gray told her to abort it.  
'Please don't, it's your own child.'  
'I don't need it, it's not my blood. Take it away from me.'  
'No, I'm begging you. I pity the kid.'  
She bowed her head on the floor begging Gray for Mercy. But he just stood there and stared at her coldly.  
'If you don't...'  
He mumbled coldly under his breath. She felt chill running down her body.  
'I'll do it myself.'  
Her eyes widen. She rushed for the chequé and grabbed it tightly until it's soaked with her sweat.  
'I'll abort it ,I promise you. I promise you to kill this child.'  
Gray took one more glare at the sobbing Lucy and walk away from the room. After a few hours Lucy come back to her sense, she hurriedly packed her clothes and quietly left the room. She wander her eyes around the room where her and Gray lived happily together for the past few months. Her tear fall one more time and she walk away.  
'I don't have the right to carry his child.'  
She was walking and sobbing at the same time. Unfortunately the elevator isn't working so she decided to walk down the stairs. But bad luck it was she slipped down. The pain attacked her all over her body. Then a young blonde man rushing towards her. His face look worried.  
'Are you okay?'  
That man was Sting a doctor who lives in the same Condo complex with her. He worry about Lucy because judging by the outside she must be seriously injured. And then his heart almost burst out when she whimpered to him 'P...please.. help my baby.'  
'Don't worry. I'll call the ambulance. For now try to take a deep breath.'  
'Please... help my baby. It's the only thing that I have left.'  
Not long after that they arrived at the hospital. Sting watched over Lucy's peaceful sleeping face. Luckily because he was there the lady and the baby was safely rescued. He still worried that she will be hurt more that this so he wanted to contact with her family, but he found no phone nor the information about her family.  
In her suitcase was only an ID card tell that her name is Lucy and some money. Sting thought maybe she was thinking of travelling abroad to somewhere. Lucy regained her conscious but she was weak because she fall down a lot of stairs. Along with her tiny body was bruise and several bones that has been damaged. She felt thankful toward Sting that has saved her and her baby's life.  
'Please tell me about the hospital fee.' She said and felt embarrassing. She's not a rich person so when talking about that matter she felt ashamed. She was chased out from a man that used to love and cherish her before. How can a person heart change this much?  
'About that...' Watching her anxious expression he smiles in exchange.'I'll take care of it.'  
'Wait! I really don't have the money, but I'm not planning to run away from the hospital fee.' Her face burning up from shame. He always helped her since the day that she left Gray's Condo.  
'I know, but please let me help you out.' Yesterday while passing through her room he overheard her conversation with one of the nurse. He didn't mean to listen to it but he heard that she broke up with her lover on that day and was planning to go back home. And now because of the accident she was forced to pay for the hospital with all of her money.  
'Please don't do that. Tell me about it so that I could make some plan about the money.'  
'And that why don't you come and work for me?'  
'Excuse me?' Lucy is worried about being tricked just like she was with Gray. Sting see through that idea and smiles gently at her.  
'Don't worry. I won't trick you. I help you so that you can became a maid here in this hospital. For now I pay for your hospital fee and you can pay me back later, okay...'  
**End of the flash back  
**

* * *

Sorry about all of the mistake. Actually I've never ridden on a train before. Hope you guys enjoy the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Mama..."  
"hmm"  
"Mama"  
"Ah!"  
Lucy opened her eyes. The first picture she saw was her daughter's worried expression.  
"Why are you crying?"  
She touches her cheek that is soaked by her tears. Her little girl gripping on her sleeve tightly worried dearly about her. A gentle smile form on her lips.  
"It's nothing, Layla. Mama just had a little nightmare."  
"A nightmare!? Oh! My poor mama, it's alright now that Layla is here."  
Lucy giggles at Layla serious action. Even since that's day five years ago Layla was her one and only precious thing in the world, that's why she has to protect Layla at all cost from Gray.  
'Gray'  
Thinking about the man burns her heart with pain and suffer. His cold eyes that can freeze even her very own soul make her remember how miserable she was begging him for mercy on that night.  
"Mama, where are we going?"  
"To our house."  
"Our!? Is papa coming too?"  
"I'm afraid not."

(Attention all traveler we're soon arrived at clover town.)

Layla gazes upon her mother's face. She wonders why her mother looks so sad and suffer every time she mention her papa.  
"Now, let's go Layla."  
"Okay."  
Lucy set her off the train. The station is more quiet than the bustle station in Magnolia. She holds her little one hand tightly. The charming blue sky above their head is the most special thing about this little town.  
"Ah! Isn't it Lucy?"  
"Levy!"  
A young woman approached Lucy. She has a lovely blue eyes and spiky short blue hair. Her face was a little childish, but her body isn't. Her belly stood out from her small body. She is Levy, Lucy's childhood friend.  
"Oh my! You're pregnant. Who's the lucky man? Tell me."  
"Stop that! Well, aren't you the same?"  
Levy directs her eyes to the small figure standing beside Lucy. Her hair is golden blonde just like Lucy, but that's the only resemble of Lucy makes Levy really wonders who is the father of this cute little girl.  
"Well, I tell you about it later?"  
"What's happened to you in the city?"  
Lucy avoids her eyes from the bluenette and bits her bottom lips. Levy guesses that the kid's father must be a taboo topic for Lucy ,so she tries to change the subject.  
"Now, What's your name, little lady?"  
"It's Layla."  
"How cute."  
"Ne, Lucy. You came just in time."  
"For what?"  
"Erza's wedding."  
"Really!? She's finally decided to do it?"  
"Well! since her son insist it."  
"I wonder how old is he now?"  
"6 years old. How about you, Layla."  
"4 years old."  
The two childhood friends continues chatting happily. After all these years it's must be right to return home, if Lucy had returned sooner she won't be able to meet Gray again. Soon they've reached Lucy old house.  
"Mama, whose house is this?"  
"It's ours, Layla."  
"So pretty."  
"We're going to live here now."  
That's right this is her new beginning with Layla without any more tears and suffering.  
**A week later.**  
"Mama, you look pretty."  
"Thank you, Layla. You also looks lovely yourself."  
Today is the wedding day of her lovely childhood friend Erza Scarlet. Wearing a white dress that reached a little below her tight and tie her hair into a bun make Lucy's appearance a little more younger than usual. She wears a little make up. While Layla's wearing a refreshing pink princess dress and tie her hair into a twin pigtail. Both mother and the little daughter take each other hand walk happily out.  
"Lucy, Are you ready?"  
Levy shouts out to Lucy from her cars. She wasn't wear anything special because of her pregnancy, but she still look very charming.  
"Come now, the wedding is about to start."  
Lucy and Layla hop in to the car that is drove by Mirajane.  
"Lucy, how does it feel like being in the city?"  
"Not much. I feel peaceful here than in the city."  
"Erza will be shocked will she see you."  
"Yeah."  
The ladies enjoy chatting to each other. And soon they've arrived at the wedding place. The church was decorated with lots and lots of white lily flowers. It's a present made especially by the gloom for his loving bride.  
"Wow almost like a garden in here."  
Lucy exclaimed when she set her foot on the wedding place.  
"Jellal was trying hard to capture his queen's heart."  
"I sure Erza is crying, right now."  
Just as they've guessed, when they arrived at the bride's make up room it was overflowing with tissues. The bride was just sitting there and whip her tear off.  
"Erza, why are crying?"  
"Mira, Levy and Lucy?"  
"Hi, Erza."  
Erza stood up and approached Lucy with an open arm. She hugs Lucy tightly and overwhelmed with joys of seeing her best friend after so long.  
"Congratulation on your wedding day."  
"Thanks Lucy, and who do we have here?"  
"This is Layla, my daughter."  
"Erza, The wedding is starting soon."  
A light knock on the door was the sight that the wedding is going to start soon. The girls part and the ceremony begins. For a while it ended and it was time for lunch.  
"Hi, Lucy."  
"Hi..."  
When she glares up it was one of her neighborhood, although they didn't get along. Her name is Minerva, she's bold,sexy and passionate.  
"It's so nice to see you after you've gone to the city."  
"Yes, it is..."  
"Mama, cake for you."  
"Oh!My what is this?"  
Minerva snickers at the little girl who is now clutching Lucy's dress.  
"Where is your Papa?"  
"He's busy."  
"Busy, huh!? Some family issues, Lucy?"  
"Please, Minerva. Today isn't the day for something like."  
"Hee, I'm pretty sure he's busying with some model in the city rather than his boring looking wife."  
"Please Miss, don't offend my wife any father."  
"You!?"


	11. Chapter 11

A big thank you to you guys that have been reading this since the beginning. Honestly it makes me feel so good to be able to write this story. And I'll continue to work harder in the future to fix some mistakes and try to makes more interesting plots. And again thank you very very much.  
**Warning: **There're some serious love scene going on here. You have been warned. **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"You!?"  
A man appears in a white Tuxedo cuts in between Lucy and Minerva's conversation.  
"Papa"  
Layla giggles innocently toward the man who just came in. She ran to embrace the man tightly makes everyone confused and curious about what kind of relationship did this two have and what's about Lucy?  
"You seem to be misunderstood about Lucy's being here along. I've been very busy with work recently, but I have not intention of leaving my beautiful wife all alone."  
Gray smiles gently and wraps his strong arm around Lucy's shoulder to show everyone here that she is his wife. This makes them in the center of attention to everyone here.  
"Ah! Pardon me. I was just asking that's all."  
Minerva turns her face to leave when suddenly her arm was being pulled by Gray. His expression changes into a sly one with a dark smile. He whispers in low flat tone to Minerva.  
"Offended my wife come in high price. I assume you're ready to pay for it. This time I'll let's you go, but mark my words there'll be no next time for you."  
"Y-yes."  
Minerva's face turns pale at his words and scatter off hurriedly. Whispers begin to be heard everywhere.  
"Ah! Gray."  
"As for you, Lucy Heartfillia. I demand a perfect excuse from you later."  
The party went smoothly even with Gray being here. Although at first it cause some confusion, but when everyone see how much the little girl resembles Gray , they started to believe that this famous businessman is truly the father of the little Layla.  
The party has ended. People started to head home so does Lucy and Gray.  
"Layla, goes with aunt Erza for tonight."  
Erza said in a serious tone. She has fallen in love with the angelic little girl ,and she thought that Gray might want to be alone Lucy right now.  
"Yes, but..."  
As a child she know that it's not her right to decide to do something without her parents permission.  
"It's okay, Layla."  
Lucy pats her daughter's head. Although she didn't want to be alone with Gray right now, but she felt his glance behind her back that forced her to agree with Layla.  
"Really!?"  
The little girl's eyes lighten up. She kiss both her parents's cheeks and leave with Erza and her family.  
"Let's head home, Lucy."  
"O-okay."  
His voice suddenly sound so cold. They hop onto his car and set off to Lucy's house.  
After a long moment of silent they've reached their destination.  
"Get off."  
She set her foot out and walked toward the front door. He followed her shortly. She unlocked the door and at the same time she could felt his hot breath on the tip of her ear. When the door opened ,they went and sat quietly in the living room.  
"Tell me your reason, now."  
Gray broke the silent first. He stares at Lucy's face quietly with an aching feeling inside his chest.  
"Tell me ,Lucy. In your heart is there no way to fix our relationship at all."  
His face started to stir up all of Lucy's sense. The painful look on his face is as thought she was the villain in this whole things.  
"No, It's all ready over when you told me to abort Layla!"  
Gray faces Lucy in the eyes. His face twisted into a cold one along with the icy glares that send chill down her spine. His hand forcefully grips hers. He smirks a little.  
"Fine then I'll show you where do you belong to right now."  
He pinches her down into sofa and kiss her roughly.  
"S-stop"  
Her voice is shaking between fear and passion.  
"I give you more than enough time to think."  
He said and have his way with her. Lucy response innocently to his touch despite the fact that she already have a 4 years old daughter. Soon he started to embrace her roughly but gently more than he does before.

"Lucy."  
He calls her name sweetly. After the what happened he feels that his love and desire for her has grown bigger now. He's putting on his shirt at the same time looking at his love crawling with blanket on the sofa. Last night she made him remember how pure and lovely she was ,but he destroyed it all.  
"Come, don't you want to see Layla."  
"Right."  
She finally replies to him. But when she see his laughing ,she started to bury her face in the blanket again.  
"Please could you go outside?"  
"Why?"  
He smiles playfully.  
"Please..."  
"Okay, I give you 20 minutes."  
A few minutes later.  
"That was quick."  
He say when she's walking out of the house quicker than he has expected.  
"I want to see Layla."  
"Why hurry? We still have plenty of time."  
He stopped when Lucy shot him a dreadful glare. And they set off in Gray's car.

* * *

Hi, guys. Sorry for my mistakes and again enjoy this story bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! guys. SO... Enjoy the rest of the chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gray often took a glare at Lucy's outfit. She's wearing long skirt and long shelves blouse makes him snickers a little bit. She shoot him a dreadful stare and asked.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"Nothing."  
She turns away and stares outside the window. In her heart is filled with worry about Layla. She bets that Gray never experienced this kind of feeling or so she'd thought.  
"Don't worry. Erza just called and said Layla is fine and she's very obedient."  
Gray said when he saw how desperately Lucy is to see Layla. He kind of understand it because he was just as desperate as her a few day ago when he was searching for her and Layla. And now he had them both back.  
"You've raised Layla to be such a lovely kid. It must be really hard for you these part four years."  
The silent started to consume the car again. They just fall in their thought until they've reached Erza's house. Layla's playing outside in the garden with Erza's son and Jellal. The little one is laughing innocently. The car stops just right outside the gate. Lucy steps out of the car and saw how Layla was playing happily with Jellal. And then she turns her eyes to the man who just got off of the car like she did. How nice is it if Gray and Layla could be together forever. She shook away her thought and bit her button lips. Gray loves Layla now just because he doesn't have a family yet, when he does he would forget all about Layla.  
"What's wrong? Are you sick?"  
"I-I'm fine."  
"Mama papa"  
Layla shouts out when she see both of her parent and runs toward them.  
"Careful."  
Gray exclaims and catch his daughter before she fall. The little girl smiles at her father and hugs him tightly.  
"You're just in time for breakfast. Would you mind having it with us?"  
"There wouldn't any better place than here ,right?"  
Gray laughs sightly.  
"Come on now let's go inside."

"Thanks for the food."  
Erza's diner table is really lively today as the Lucy's family joins her for breakfast. Layla's eating her food happily and also chatting with Erza and Jellal's son.  
"When do you think of going back to the city?"  
"Well, actually we're planning t go back tomorrow."  
"So fast."  
Lucy mumbles to herself, but unfortunately Gray overheard it.  
"I'm running away from my work to have holiday with my wife for 2 weeks. I hope that when I get back my work doesn't overflow."  
"It's must be tough being a chairman."  
Jellal spoke. He heard the Gray is the young chairman of Fullbuster Co.  
"Yes, it is. I didn't have enough time to relex with my family."  
Lucy froze in shock.  
"Well, do come and visit us now and then, okay? Gray"  
"Yeah, I'll visit when I have time. It was nice talking to you Jellal. You too, Erza."  
Lucy sat down and watched some wedding video with Erza. Meanwhile the guys is playing outside with the kids. Layla sat down beside her father.  
"Why didn't you come with us papa?"  
"Sorry ,dear. I was really busy."  
"Mama was crying. She said that you wouldn't come."  
Gray frown in surprise. Lucy must be afraid to trust him again after all this time.  
"Sorry, Layla. Papa promise to be by your side forever."  
"Promise."  
The father and daughter lock their pinkie finger together and laughing out loud. After that they return to Lucy's house to pack for and Layla falls a sleep. Gray talks to one of his employee on the phone. When he finished he went up to the bedroom. His eyes shine a little at the picture of his wife and daughter. He puts a body pillow at the side of his little angel and lay beside Lucy. The bed shake a little bit makes Lucy open her eyes in the sleepiness. She thought that Layla was having a nightmare like before. She puts her hand on Gray's cheek as confused that he's Layla and kisses his cheek.  
"Claim down Layla, Mama is here."  
Gray chooses not to tell her that he isn't Layla like she thinks ,but steals a kiss from her lips too.  
"Yes, go to sleep."  
Gray then falls asleep on the next moment with Lucy in his arms.  
The next morning Lucy wake up by the singing voice of her daughter. She feels shore all over her body. At first she thought it must be because she was pretty tired ,but she feels heavy. In the next moment her eyes was wide open when she saw that Gray is embracing her tightly in his arms. And over the corner is her daughter playing with her dolls and a stuff rabbit.  
"Layla."  
"Mama, you wake up."  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"  
"I've tried, but you won't wake up so does papa."  
Lucy escape from Gray's embrace and takes her daughter to the bathroom. When Gray awake he's preparing to go back as soon as Lucy and Layla get out of the bath they travel back to the city.  
"Try to escape if you want to be tie up with me."  
Gray speaks to Lucy when they've arrived at their mansion.  
"Today is Layla's check-up."  
"Could it wait until tomorrow? I have a meeting today."  
"No, Gray. It can't."  
"Fine. Danny will go with you in my place."  
When they reach an agreement, they part ways. Gray speak a few words with his most trusted guy and set off to work with Natsu. Lucy and Layla also set off to the hospital. While waiting for the result Lucy took Layla into the toilet.  
"Mama Let's bake some cookie for Papa ,Okay."  
"Okay, dear. Let's went shopping later."  
"Yeah!"  
"Excuse me, Are you Lucy Heartfillia?"  
Then a mystery voice spoke up.

* * *

Haha, That's the end. Maybe I'll be update a little late so forgive. I leave the next chapter up to your imagination. :D So bye bye.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back... So enjoy this story.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

A mystery was heard and before Lucy can do anything her face was slapped hardly. She fell down on the floor then Layla was taken forcefully from her. She reached her arm to her daughter, but it was stepped on by a glamorous looking young lady.  
"Tsk, which part of you is attractive to Gray?"  
The woman grabs Lucy's chin.  
"How dirty. Using a child to tie him. He's mine."  
She pushes Lucy's head against the wall. Lucy's forehead begins to bleed heavenly.  
"Mama!"  
Layla was shouting and trying to escape from the evil women to get to her mother.  
"So this is your daughter."  
The woman who declared that she had a relationship with Grey glares at Layla.  
"I wonder if I kill this brat, will Grey ever see you in his eyes?"  
"No, please don't do anything to her."  
Lucy was terrified when she saw the woman took a razor from her purse and pointed it toward Layla.  
Bang  
A loud sound coming when Danny came in. He saw that the mistress was suffered from injuries all over her body and bleeding from her forehead while the young lady was pinched to the ground by two women with another one pointed a razor towards her.  
"Ms. Robin."  
"It's not what you're thinking."  
Danny raised his brow at the Ex fiance of his boss. Who would have known that a famous model and a daughter of one of the most powerful man could be this disgusting?  
"I assumes you have the best lawyer by tomorrow. See you at the court."  
"Noooo!"  
Danny solves away the model and embrace the young lady while the other guys carries Lucy. He phoned Gray when Lucy was checked by the doctors.

On the other hand.  
Gray's ear suffered quite a lot by his aunt, Ultear.  
(What the heck is this? You're having a kid with a dirty woman. What about Flare Robin?)  
"Clam down, Ul. Lucy is not just a woman. We in love and had a daughter together. Me and Flare are over a long time ago. She's just using my name for personal gain."  
(Yeah right! Don't expect me to accept some unknown woman as your wife. Just wait until I'm leaving Tokyo! Send you tomorrow!)  
"Wait! Ul."  
Natsu smiled at Gray the moment he came.  
"Hard time discussed it with Ul?"  
"Why is it so hard to listen to me when I'm saying something real serious?"  
"Well! Maybe you just need to try harder with Ul and also Lucy."  
"Hearing her name make me wonder what's she doing right now?"  
Ring Ring  
"Gray's speaking"  
(On the other line)  
"What's the heck? Who did i?"  
(Other line)  
"What's about Layla?"  
(Other line)  
"Shit!"  
Gray puts his phone and turns to Natsu. Natsu sensed a dangerous tension from Gray.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Contact a powerful lawyer for me and told him I sue Flare Robin for violently abused my wife and trying to murder Layla."  
"Roger."  
"I'm going to the hospital."  
5 minutes later.  
Gray reached the hospital in an unbelievable speed. Layla saw her father, rushed to him with tear in both eye.  
"Papa, hik hik. Mama, she's not awake."  
"Layla.."  
"Mama bleeding a lot."  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect her."  
"Boss."  
Danny walks in.  
"What's about Flare?"  
"I report her to the police. I assume she will be called to the court tomorrow's morning."  
"Nice job. What about Lucy?"  
"She bled a lot and has bruises all over her body. She needed some blood transfusion and might had to stay here for a while."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes, boss."  
Gray lifts his little heart and open the door to Lucy's room. Her face was swallow and pale. She looks so weak and broke.  
"Papa, is mama okay?"  
"Yes, Layla."  
Gray pats his daughter to sleep as the night crawl in. Then he lay down beside her and rest his eyes. The morning come Lucy was struggle to get up. Gray awake the noise that Lucy was making.  
"Going to the toilet?"  
She nodded as an answer. He carries her carefully to the toilet. When she's out she accidentally slip on the carpet.  
"Lucy?"  
As she gazes up, blood begin to drip from her nose.  
"Blood! Natsu call a doctor. Lucy is bleeding."  
Gray nervously waiting for the doctor check up.  
"What's the hell is wrong with you Lucy?"  
"Boss. There's an emergency email. You need to clear it up."  
Danny carefully report to his boss. Gray nodded in reply and carries his baby girl to a nearby internet cafe. Moment later Natsu call and report about Lucy's condition.  
"Is that so? Thanks Natsu. And don't forget to tell to take her medicine."  
After a lot of order until he's satisfied, he hung up.  
"Look like he's cooled down a bit."  
Natsu said while prepare the medicine for Lucy.  
"He doesn't have to shout at me just because my nose bleed."  
"Maybe he's panicked when you suddenly have a nose bleed."  
"It's only a nose bleed."  
Lucy mumbles light when she recalls Gray's action when she had the nose bleed.  
"Well, I'm glad It wasn't nothing serious. Here are your medicines."  
"Thanks Natsu"  
Meanwhile Gray was thinking of going back to Lucy's room (in the hospital), when suddenly his phone started to ring loudly.  
"Hello! Ul"  
(Tsk, still with that woman)  
"Ul, she's my wife."  
(Worthless. I won't accept that woman easily.)  
"Ul, Wait!"  
The phone was broken off.  
"Papa..."  
Layla rubbed her eyes and called out to her father.  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?"  
"No.."  
Layla shakes her head in reply. Gray smiles and kisses her hair to show his love for this adorable young lady.  
"Layla, do you want to meet grandma?"  
"Layla has a grandma?"  
"Yes, and today is her birthday."  
"Can I really meet her?"  
"Of course, let's go shopping for her present."  
"Yes, daddy."  
Gray kisses his daughter's cheek. These past three was really stressful for him that why he's praying in his heart for his daughter's love.

* * *

Yeah! Finally(=..=) It's finished. Thanks for reading, hope you have a lovely day. 


	14. Chapter 14

Glamorous party were set in the big mansion on the outskirt of town. Ul was a powerful woman in society and the head of the Fullbuster family. The party was filled some powerful men and women. Gray set off from her car carrying Layla in his right arm. He wearing a black silk shirt with a pair of white trousers. His hair was combed all backward make he looks a bit younger, but powerful. All eyes are focused on him, especially from the lady. But soon they had to give up, because of the little angel in his arm. He putted Layla down on the floor and kneel down to her eyes level.  
"Layla, Are you scared?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
She replied with a smile.  
"Good girl. Now Layla, do you see that beautiful lady who is wearing a red dress and standing near the cake."  
"Yes, Is that grandma?"  
"Yes, that's right. Go and give her the present, okay?"  
"But what if she hate Layla and don't want the this thing."  
Gray laughs at her question. He knows that his mother is a stubborn person unlike his sister, but he sure that who ever see Layla couldn't help but fell in love with her just like Lucy.  
"It's okay. Just hand it to her, I'm sure she will take it."  
"Okay, papa."  
Layla nodded in replied and walked away from Gray toward Ul.  
Meanwhile Ul was talking with some of her best friends. Somehow she felt that deep inside she was looking forward to seeing what does Gray's child look like? She shakes away the useless thought.  
"So Ul, Have you dealt with Gray's woman,yet?"  
"No, I've never seen her."  
"I bet she's just going after his money,right? Kids these day, even went as far as become pregnant. I heard she had a daughter, right?"  
"Yeah, that's what I heard, too."  
"Isn't that your son, Gray?"  
"Who is that girl? Must be that slut's daughter."  
"Look like Gray is completely under that woman's spell."  
"Ah! That brat is coming toward us."  
"Remember Ul, don't be soft on her even though she's still a kid, okay?"  
They went silent when Layla walked step by step toward them. The little Layla let down her wavy blond hair with a pink bow on top. She's wearing a cute pink princess dress with a match pink shoes. Her shiny black eyes reflect Gray's eyes. There was no doubt that this tiny girl share the same D.N.A as her son, Gray which make this girl's her granddaughter a hundred percent.  
"Grandma, happy birthday."  
The little one spoke in charming little tone. She offers a present box that was wrapped perfectly with both hand just like her mother told her to do with the elders. She smiles brightly without notice the dangerous atmosphere from Ul.  
"What is this? Who the hell is your Grandmother?"  
Layla tears up a bit, but she still smiles.  
"Papa said congratulation to Grandma and this is your present. Layla also help choose it."  
"Go away you little brat."  
Gray rushes when he saw that the situation is turning bad.  
"Mother, Please stop. This is your birthday so I thought that I might bring Layla to meet you. As you can see this is my daughter, Layla. And Happy birthday to you. Sorry I ruined your party a bit."  
Gray lifted his whipping daughter up on his shoulder. Layla wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face on his shoulder crying silently. Gray smiles and walks away with his daughter. As the father and daughter left, the group form back and begin whipping, too.  
"My god! She has such cute face."  
"Like a glass doll, I tell you."  
"You meanie. Ul, If you don't her, I'll adopt her into my family. Poor girl."  
"And who told me not be soft on that brat?" Ul breathes in heavily  
"Shh! That wasn't a brat. She was a little angel."  
"Yeah, such beauty. If she was the pretty, I bet her mother must be more pretty than this."  
"Poor girl, I heard that she was scrapping toilets to survive."  
"What!? Say that again."  
"Wait, you didn't know. I heard that that girl and her mother went through a harsh time in life just to survive. 2 years ago, both of them were sent to my hospital because of an accident. They were on the edge of death."  
"Why is the fate so cruel?"  
Ul's gotten a little bit sad at the depressing story of little Layla and her mother, maybe she has to think twice about her daughter-in-laws. As the party goes on, Gray was walking around with little Layla in his arm. Ul got angry, because that Gray is planning everything and she fall for it. She couldn't take it any longer, so she called to one of her butler.  
"Go and get Gray, tell him I want to hold my first grandchild."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
But before the butler reached him, Gray came running and bear a frustrate expression.  
"What's wrong?"  
Ul got a bit worry ,too. She had a bad feeling because little Layla was no way to found.  
"Mother, have you seen Layla?"  
"No... Why?"  
"Layla, My daughter, she's gone. I couldn't find her anywhere."


	15. Chapter 15

The party was a chaos after Gray came running and asking Ul about his daughter. Every single butlers and maids are given the same order to search for Layla, Ul's granddaughter, without even knowing what does she look like.  
"Search everywhere and hurry, too. My god, my little girl."  
Ul starts to panic when the little one is still nowhere to be found. Gray stood behind his mother and try to hold back his laugh. Ul was so stubborn and swore that she will never accept Lucy neither Layla as part as her family, but now she's look frustrated trying to find the little girl.  
"Gray, why did you let go of her like that?"  
"I was talking with Mrs. Violat, you know, that woman who you said to be my next wife. And she ran away saying that she'll be with you."  
"Geez, you should know that I shouted at her a moment ago, how could she came running to me?"  
"Please, mother! Lucy's going to kill me if Layla went missing. If it wasn't for Layla, she wouldn't be with me right now."  
"Every woman value their child before their own life remember that."  
Gray smiles at his mother. Even though she seems to appear as a very mean lady, she's just a lonely person inside. He and his sister never had the time to be her now, since they're all busy with their work and life.

As for the little Layla that everyone are searching for is sitting tight with bread in her hand under a table far from the where Ul and Gray. She's eating her bread and wait quietly for her father's call just like they have planned.  
"Layla, where are you now? Come to papa."  
As she has heard her father's call, she finish the leftover bread and brush off the dusk from her dress. She crawled out from her hiding spot and ran toward her father.  
"Papa."  
Layla hugs her father's legs tightly. Gray lift his daughter up to his chest. Ul surprised by the sudden action. She went angry when she see Gray trying to hold back his laugh and she see some leftover bread crumbs on the little girl's cheek.  
"Why you little!"  
She smacks Gray's shoulder, but that the little girl started to scream loudly.  
"Don't! don't hit him. Hik hik hik I'm sorry, don't hit him."  
"What's wrong, Gray?"  
"Sorry Mom. She's scared because Lucy and her were attacked yesterday."  
"Oh poor child! Who did such awful things to them?"  
"Flare Robin."  
"What did you do than?"  
"I cut all tires with the Robin. They didn't have anymore value anymore, but they were just hang on by the Fullbuster name."  
"I wouldn't end it just like that, Gray."  
"By the way mom, would you mind if I leave Layla with you for tonight?"  
"Okay!"  
"Layla, can you stay with Granny for tonight?"  
"Okay, Granny I'm staying with you tonight. So please take care of Layla."  
"So adorable. Her mother must be nice, too."  
Ul exclaims unexpectedly. Gray giggles a little.  
"Anyway, I'm heading back to Lucy. Layla come and give papa a goodbye kiss."  
The little one ran into her daddy's arms and kiss his cheek.  
"Goodbye Mom. I'm courting on you to watch Layla."  
"Don't worry. Just hurry up and leave. Your wife is waiting for you, isn't she?"  
"Yeah, then I'm leaving."  
As for Ul's friends, they are very excited to see the little angel up close.  
"Now tell Granny, what's your name?"  
"My mama named me Layla. She says it's her mama name."  
"Layla, dear want some cake?"  
One of Ul's friends offers the little one a piece of cake.  
"Is it sweet?"  
"Yes, sweet and delicious."  
"Sorry, Granny. Mama says sweet is not good for Layla."  
"Why?"  
"Mama says that after that accident, Layla's kidney is weak. So sweet is bad for Layla."  
"Oh, you poor things."  
"But I'm fine now."  
The little one smile brightly makes everyone burst out in tears. The maid and butler were very confused when each and everyone of Ul's friends refused to go home when their family's member came to pick them up. After all the guest has gone home, Ul carries the young one to her bedroom. They were ready for bed. The little one hugs her tightly makes her remember the scene when Gray were small. He used to sleep next to her every night begging her for a bedtime's story. She closed her eyes and fall a sleep. It was the first time after many sleepless nights, she has had a peaceful sleep.

After he left his mother's house, he returned to his wife. Lucy was very surprised at where he has taken Layla to.  
"She fell in love with Layla at the first sight. She's a very good kid, Lucy."  
He says while peeling an apple for the patient.  
"Lucy..."  
"Yes?"  
"There's still a lot of things going on between us. And I know you hadn't had the courage to trust me, yet. But.."  
Lucy silently look at Gray. The man who killed her heart 4 years ago is right now look hopeless.  
"I just one to tell you that there's not even a moment that I forget about you."  
"Gray..."  
"I promise that I'll never make you worried about everything from now on."  
Lucy just nods her head in agreement. Just when they've thought that everything is fine now, another storm is coming into their life.

* * *

Yey! That's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. XD XD  
I do not own Fairy Tail.


End file.
